codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DeadRaiser/E3 2014 Awards
All voting is going to be revamped. We will wait until ALL presentations are complete before voting. For now, however, we are listing a series of nominations for each category. Voting starts today and ends on September 7th. Unfortunately, Call of Duty: Dawn of War, Ressurection, and Danger Close: Art of War were removed due to their presentations not being completed. Now, rules: No voting for your own creation, only vote once for each category, and only vote for the creation that you think deserves the award in that category based on their presentation. Best of Show Candidates: *Meltdown *Retaliation: Fires of Combat *Downfall *Battlegrounds, 2 *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 3 *Watch Code *Call of Duty: Black Widow, 1 *Broken *Afterlife *Call of Duty: The Great War Best Original Game Candidates: *Meltdown, 2 *Retaliation: Fires of Combat *Downfall *Battlegrounds *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 2 *Watch Code *Call of Duty: Black Widow *Broken, 1 *Afterlife *Call of Duty: The Great War, 1 Best Action Game Candidates: *Meltdown *Retaliation: Fires of Combat *Downfall *Battlegrounds, 3 *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 2 *Watch Code *Call of Duty: Black Widow, 1 *Broken *Afterlife *Call of Duty: The Great War Best Adventure Game Candidates: *Meltdown, 4 *Downfall *Battlegrounds, 1 *Watch Code, 1 *Broken *Afterlife Best Role-Playing Game Candidates: *Meltdown, 2 *Downfall, 1 *Battlegrounds, 3 *Watch Code, 1 Best Horror Game Candidates: *Downfall, 4 *Broken, 1 *Afterlife, 1 Best Science Fiction Game Candidates: *Downfall, 4 *Watch Code, 3 *Broken *Afterlife Best Bonus Mode Candidates: *Battlegrounds Zombies *Call of Duty: Black Widow Zombies *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf Battlezone 24/7, 4 *Downfall Survival *Retaliation: Fires of Combat Offline Single-Player, 1 Best Online Multiplayer Candidates: *Meltdown *Retaliation: Fires of Combat *Downfall *Battlegrounds, 2 *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 3 *Watch Code, 1 *Call of Duty: Black Widow *Afterlife *Call of Duty: The Great War Best Single-Player Candidates: *Meltdown, 4 *Downfall *Battlegrounds *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 3 *Watch Code *Call of Duty: Black Widow *Broken *Afterlife *Call of Duty: The Great War Best Game Engine Candidates: *Perfection Engine *Ultimate Experience Engine, 3 *Wartech Engine, 3 *Retaliation Engine *Ignition Engine *1001 Lightyears Engine *Discovery Engine Best Console Candidates: *Multi-Purpose Home Entertainment System, 5 *Imagination, 2 Best Trailer Candidates: *Meltdown *Retaliation: Fires of Combat *Downfall *Battlegrounds, 1 *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 3 *Watch Code *Call of Duty: Black Widow, 2 *Broken *Afterlife Best Graphics Candidates: *Meltdown *Retaliation: Fires of Combat *Downfall *Battlegrounds, 2 *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 3 *Watch Code *Call of Duty: Black Widow *Broken *Afterlife *Call of Duty: The Great War Best Presentation Candidates: *Prime Studios, 1 *5-7 Development *Infinite Development Incorporated, 3 *Digital Electronics Computer Association & Infinity Ward, 1 *Treyarch, Crytek & Ubisoft Montreal, 1 *NINE100 Studios *Oxo Game Studios *Dark Productions Most Anticipated Candidates: *Meltdown *Retaliation: Fires of Combat *Downfall *Battlegrounds, 1 *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 4 *Watch Code *Call of Duty: Black Widow *Broken, 1 *Afterlife *Call of Duty: The Great War *Multi-Purpose Home Entertainment System, 1 *Imagination Best of E3 Candidates: *Meltdown, 1 *Retaliation: Fires of Combat *Downfall *Battlegrounds, 1 *Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, 3 *Watch Code *Call of Duty: Black Widow *Broken *Afterlife, 1 *Call of Duty: The Great War *Multi-Purpose Home Entertainment System *Imagination Winners It's official! The winners are: Best of Show: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, Runner-up: Battlegrounds Best Original Game: Tie - Meltdown and Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, Runner-ups: Broken and Call of Duty: The Great War Best Action Game: Battlegrounds, Runner-up: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf Best Adventure Game: Meltdown, Runner-ups: Battlegrounds and Watch Code Best Role-Playing Game: Battlegrounds, Runner-up: Meltdown Best Horror Game: Downfall, Runner-ups: Broken and Afterlife Best Science Fiction Game: Downfall, Runner-up: Watch Code Best Bonus Mode: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf Battlezone 24/7, Runner-up: Retaliation: Fires of Combat Offline Single-Player Best Online Multiplayer: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, Runner-up: Battlegrounds Best Single-Player: Meltdown, Runner-up: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf Best Game Engine: Tie - Ultimate Experience Engine and Wartech Engine Best Console: Multi-Purpose Home Entertainment System Best Trailer: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, Runner-up: Call of Duty: Black Widow Best Graphics: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, Runner-up: Battlegrounds Best Presentation: Infinite Development Incorporated, Runner-ups: Prime Studios, DECA & IW, and Treyarch, Crytek, and Ubisoft Montreal Most Anticipated: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, Runner-ups: Battlegrounds, Broken, and MPHES Best of E3: Call of Duty: Iron Wolf, Runner-ups: Meltdown, Battlegrounds, Afterlife Category:Blog posts